Tribales
by KellenHakuen
Summary: A Lawless le gustaba cómo le quedaban los tatuajes tribales, Kuro sólo podía pensar que esas cosas le dolían como los mil demonios. (Kuro x Lawless)


¡Feliz cumpleaños! Otro de mis HC con Gaby vuelto realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : ¿Nada? Kuro tatuado pues.

* * *

 **Tribales**

 **By KellenHakuen**

El sonido de la aguja vapuleando contra la piel sensible era el eco que contrarrestaba en la habitación, Kuro apretó los dientes sobre la almohada, escuchándose uno que otro quejido que ahogaba contra la tela. Esa mierda dolía como los mil demonios.

Los colmillos estrujaron más fuertes hasta rasgar la tela cuándo la punta de metal volvió a malbaratarle el hueso. Escuchó la risa de Lawless que movió la aguja alrededor de la línea, rellenando de negro y dándole poco a poco forma a los abstractos dibujos que se grababan sobre la piel.

—¿Te duele? —Aprovechó de la distracción de Kuro para hablarle al oído de su novio, éste rueda los ojos.

—Claro que no, se siente de maravilla.

Duraron segundos con el sonido de la máquina y los suspiros pesados de Kuro hasta que el rubio culminó, sonrió con satisfacción. Miró hacia abajo las curvas y figuras oscuras, pinceladas con algo de sangre y matices negros.

—¿Te gusta mi obra maestra? —Lawless se alejó al empujar la silla giratoria, rodando al otro lado hasta aproximarse al escritorio de dónde sacó un frasco con liquido pegajoso y volvió a acercarse a él —La llame el Tribal de Kuro.

—No es gracioso.

—No era una broma.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer estas cosas? —preguntó el perezoso con el aliento golpeando todavía en la almohada.

—Esto es uno de mis trabajos de medio tiempo —respondió.

—Eres una caja de misterios.

—Me gusta llamarme una caja de pandora.

—Duele —fue lo que dijo Kuro, sentándose ahora sobre el borde de la cama y mirar mejor parte de su pecho aquel tatuaje tribal que se extendía desde la cintura hasta cubrir más allá de la espalda, cubriendo así más de la mitad de su cuerpo con borde grandes y ataviados.

—Creo que eso es obvio Nii-san, no puedes aguantar como miles de agujaran te perforan la piel y estar tranquilo.

—Ugh …Si lo dices de esa forma suena feo — el mayor intentó estirarse, pero la piel todavía le ardía por lo que regresó a su posición inicial.

—Pero te queda elegante …—se defendió el rubio haciendo un puchero, metiendo parte de sus dedos en el frasco y ahora pasar la sensación viscosa por la espalda, Kuro arqueó una ceja con el contacto frío, pero quedo callado un rato, con Lawless manoseando en parsimonia parte de la espalda.

—Oye Nii-san …—susurró curioso, mientras sus manos paseaban la vaselina, haciendo ligeros círculos en toda el área dónde la piel se sentía palpitante y caliente por el dolor —, ¿Si te gustó?

—He visto cosas mejores.

—¡Eres demasiado cruel! —se quejó, pero Kuro calló sus berrinches al robarle un beso efímero que no resistió, lo miró, posando los enormes y grandes ojos rojos en él.

—¡Listo! Lo más probable para mañana estés bien. Aunque ahora no podremos movernos, es una lástima porqué esos tatuajes se te ven genial y me dan ganas de arañarlos.

—¿De dónde sacas cosas tan pervertidas?

—Tú me haces ser pervertido.

Kuro se quedó tácito, y volvió a escanearse los tatuajes de nuevo.

—A la otra sería bueno que te perforarás el pene —comentó Lawless de forma casual.

—…Eres demasiado extraño — Hizo una mueca de sólo pensar el dolor de la aguja perforando el prepucio, Lawless no pudo evitar carcajearse por la mueca de horror de su hermano.

— ¡Era una broma! — Se defendió, aunque la ahora imagen de su hermano con una perforación le sentó demasiado bien y le removió.

—¿Te molestan? —él preguntó, esperando una respuesta de avaricia.

—Al contrario, siento que te quedan muy bien – Sonrió, con el índice delineando las líneas geométricas de su pecho, a Lawless le encantó la forma y cómo éstos escondían parte de la piel blanca, abrasando la tez como si de llamas negras se tratase, le daba un toque sofisticado a ese vagabundo que poseía por su novio. Se mordió el labio de sentir su corazón latiendo, sus manos tuvieron cosquillas en rozar la zona de la piel que no estuviera escondida tras el grosor oscuro.

Acercó su rostro hasta rozar la nariz con él y darse un beso de esquimal, regalándole una sonrisa linda que no evitó que se le saliera, Kuro exhaló un suspiro, pero también le corresponde la misma fricción que se da, sabe que Lawless le reclamaría si no correspondiese de esos gestos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nii-san, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

—Hubiera preferido que me dieras algo menos doloroso.

Kuro volvió a besarlo ya no hablan, ahora tiene la cabeza entre las nubes. Lawless no pronunció más, pues estaba más ocupado en tratar de fundir sus labios contra las de él, respiró y dejo que ambos cayeran en picada sobre la cama, Kuro se coló entre sus piernas y terminó arriba de él, suspirando, acariciando y pasando sus dedos por dónde líneas negras pintaban dibujos tribales en la parte de su pecho, se estremece ante la idea de que dentro de poco podrá rasguñarlo tanto como quería.

 **Notas finales**.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Ahora que les explote la papa igual que a mí al imaginar al perezoso tatuado.


End file.
